


Moving in

by aliencatt



Series: Moving in, Damn it, Right here! [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliencatt/pseuds/aliencatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On moving to Smallville, Jason finds help from an attractive stranger. SLASH . The first time isn't always perfect. The first time doesn't always go so smoothly...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving in

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I’m just a fan.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His car was parked close to the entrance with stairs leading up to the small apartment. It was lucky that he had managed to rent on such short notice but now he was finding it a chore dragging up bag after bag of belongings. He was surprised he had amassed so much in the brief time since returning to the States. He was fit and healthy but the continual running up and down had taken it toll, especially after the long drive from the airport motel.

The last box was awkward as well as heavy. Leaning it against the car, Jason Teague managed to lock the vehicle but swinging around with the box, lost his balance and grip, to stand resigned as his new television began, in almost slow motion, to fall to the ground.

"Whoa! You nearly lost that," and Jason looked up surprised to see the box held almost effortlessly by a tall brunette male, grinning at him open and disarmingly. "Need help?"

"You already have," he replied smiling and moved to take the box back.

"It's okay. I've got it. Where to?" and the man just stood waiting holding the cumbersome box.

"You don't have to. I can manage. But, Thankyou," kind of hoping the other would insist.

The bulkier but younger man studied him for a moment then coming to a decision said, "Up these stairs, right?" and proceeded to carry the boxed TV up the narrow stairway. Jason did not know why the man had decided he needed the help or why he chose to give it, but following several steps behind was glad that he had.

His arms and legs like lead, Jason was slower to mount the stairs and took the time to appraise the man in front of him, a slight smile to his lips at the vantage point he was given as he watched, a very nice ass, climb the stairs before him. He was still considering the view as the younger man stopped, on reaching the top, and swung around to look back at Jason then, with a slight frown, looked down at himself as if to see what was wrong.

Jason was embarrassed to be caught checking out the man's ass so covered it by running up the rest of the flight and saying, "Please, let me take it now."

"It's no problem. This you? To the right?"

"Yes," and the man was in his apartment, looking for somewhere to set down the box. "Just over there, by the couch would be great. Thanks." Then he stood there trying to think how best to keep the man from leaving. "Would you like a drink? I'm sorry, I've only got water but as long as the refrigerator is working it should be cold." And he moved off to open the door of the aged device.

"Sure," the man replied and Jason noted the laugh in the word. "Clark," he added.

"I'm sorry?" straightening up and handing a not very cold bottle of water to him.

"My name, Clark. Clark Kent," while accepting the drink.

Swapping his own bottle to his left hand, he reached out his right. "I'm pleased to meet you. And Thanks again for the help.

Shaking the offered hand, Clark asked with a grin, "And you are?" not letting the hand go.

"Jason, Jason Teague," and he worried that he blushed. He was acting so much like a teenager and not the man he had become. There was just something about this other, stood smiling at him, who had come to his 'rescue' or rather, that of his TV, that made him want to know him, want to be around him. Maybe it was because he appeared kind and friendly. Jason only knew two people in Smallville, neither of whom were even aware he was here. So maybe he needed a friend. Maybe it was the man's natural appeal which made every one like him. Or simply because he was attracted to him.

This had been a chance meeting and he was going to chance it, chance that maybe this man, Clark, might be open to a male's attentions. To his attentions. But he would not be obvious. If he was not receptive, Jason did not want to risk alienating a possible friend. After all, if he was afraid to take a chance, he would not have come to Smallville in the first place. All this went through his mind in the time it took Clark to release his hand then open his bottle and take a drink.

Looking around, Clark noticed all the shopping bags and boxes and considering the lack of actual packing cases he hazarded, "Are you making a fresh start here in Smallville?" indicating the pile with his bottle.

What to say? It was not as if he could admit that he had met a woman and followed her here. That would not help with his wooing of this man. And that made him pause, because he had, indeed followed Lana here from Paris. He had moved here to be with her and fate had put him in the same room as this man. If all went his way he would be cheating on her before she even knew he was here. He rationalised that he would not be being unfaithful. The way they had left things in Paris, there was no expectation of a future for them. It had been an impulse to pack up and move here and now he was glad. "I needed a change. I start a new job on Monday," casually shrugging his shoulders.

"You bought everything new for this change?" Clark asked sounding surprised. He had never gone short of anything but you did not buy something new unless the old one was worn out.

"No," with a laugh. "I've been living in France and you can't get that much in the luggage lockers on the plane." Oh that was pretty bad but he was charmed as Clark gave a gentle laugh.

"Do you want some help getting this place liveable?" Clark had nothing to do or any place to be and, he quite liked this man. He was not sure why and did not really dwell on it. He just thought he might appreciate the help.

Looking around him at all the stuff, that he had no idea where to put in the small apartment, Jason took the time to compose himself as his heart had sped up at the offer. This Clark wanted to stay but he dare not read too much into it. "That would be…" he raised his hands up in a helpless gesture, "fantastic." He grinned at Clark turning into a genuine smile in response to the one on the brunette's face.

Casting around, hands on hips, still holding the water, Jason said, "Where do we begin?"

Taking his jacket off and throwing it onto the back of the sofa, Clark decided, "Bathroom things to the Bathroom. Bedroom things to the Bedroom and Kitchen things to the ….. over there." Pointing to the wall where the 'Kitchenette' was divided from the room by a breakfast bar.

Together they opened bags, taking out towels, toiletries and a bowl that had taken his eye at the department store but had no idea what to put in it. They moved around together often bumping an arm or shoulder and Jason was delighted at the easy camaraderie that they found.

Still, he spent a lot of time stretching to reach past the larger man or standing close while discussing where to put an item. The television was set up off to the side as he commented he had only bought it to watch football. The CD player hooked up, they had music to accompany them.

In the bedroom, he was in two minds over the jeans he was wearing, wondering if he should change. On one side they made his ass look good, the faded denim hugging his butt just right, the down side, they were tight, especially with all the slow bending he had managed to require. He had caught Clark looking a couple of times.

As Jason placed his clothes in the scant furniture that came with the place, he was struck by what a domestic scene they would make if there was anyone to see. As he put t-shirts, sweets and pants in the drawers, Clark saw to the bedding. Resting back against the closed drawer, he watched as Clark 'wrestled' with the duvet cover for the king size. Pulling it this way and that Clark, finally satisfied, straightened up then caught Jason's eye. He blushed and, delighted, Jason smiled, pushing off from the chest of drawers. "Come on. Let's get something to eat." Then he led the way over to the breakfast bar.

"So, Clark, where's the best food around here?"

"Depends on what you want? Healthy or not?"

"Pizza?" lifting his brows in a please, please, please expression.

"There's a place down the street," Clark said with a laugh.

"Do you know the number?" lifting up the phone from the wall.

"Sorry," with a shrug of denial.

"That's okay. Phone doesn't work," hanging it back up. "Guess we walk?" he so hoped that Clark would not take this opportunity to leave.

Clark grabbed up his jacket and heading for the door said, "No Anchovies," and smiled as he held it open for him. Moving close, Jason stopped next to him, smiled up at the clear grey eyes, ducked his own then let his hip brush against the other's before heading down the stairs. There was a pause before Clark closed the door and Jason found it so hard not to turn around and look back. He waited at the street door, slipping on his own jacket which he had picked up on the way out.

It was beginning to get dark and Clark had not realised how late it was. He thought he should at least let his parents know that he would not be back for dinner, but they would have realised that by now. But he did not want to call them with Jason anywhere within earshot.

On leaving the coffee shop that served as the after school hangout and walking back, he had spotted the man about to lose his grip on the awkward box and had stepped in to help as he would have anyone. He had found himself accepting the offer of drink and was unsure why really. Curiosity as to who this new person was? That he had nothing better to do? Or maybe it was the open smile and the brightness of his eyes. They were a very clear green and something about the way that they looked at him had made him want to stay.

The two men had spoken about many things including music, sport, what was in and around Smallville, but Clark had avoided particulars about himself. Jason now knew he lived and worked on a farm but he had not mentioned that he was still in High School, glad that he had already dropped his school bag off at home. The older man had spoken to him as a peer and Clark liked that. There was nothing of the elder talking down to a junior but just two adults having a conversation. Jason also had seemed reticent about his life but it did not matter as they had found plenty else to talk about.

Clark got the chance to call home from the payphone outside the store as Jason went inside for something to drink to, 'go with their gourmet meal,' laughing as he said it. Clark just wanted to let the Kents know that there was no major crisis befalling him or the town and he might stay over at a friend's. He had surprised himself as he said it, not having formed any kind of plan, just knowing that he wanted to spend more time getting to know his new friend.

This time, Jason made sure he was the first on the stairs and hoped that Clark was paying as much attention to his ass as he had to Clark's. He knew he looked good in these jeans but as much as he had been subtly flirting with the man, other than friendliness, he was uncertain whether he was getting anywhere. As he juggled the brown paper sack in one arm and the key to his place in the other, he was so aware of Clark standing close behind him, holding the take out box. He felt those butterflies in his stomach.

Leaning against the breakfast bar, a slice of pizza in his hand, Clark commented, "You really need to get some stools."

Jason grinned at him and Clark stretched a hand over the counter to wipe tomato sauce from the side of the smiling mouth. The man just blinked at him and Clark holding his gaze, slowly pulled his hand back and licked the sauce from his thumb. Then he cursed himself silently as he began to blush. It deepened as he watched from the corner of his eye from turned head as Jason slowly sucked his own fingers clean, one by one, staring at him intently.

Clark reached for the bottle of water from earlier and Jason reached into the bag and drew out the six pack of beer. Popping the cap, he offered the bottle to Clark who looked at him, then at the bottle. Slowly he accepted the brew and waited for Jason to open and drink from his own. Clark was not about to admit that he was too young to legally drink. He wanted Jason to think of him as an adult. He was having strange reactions around this man and found that he did not mind.

Only, was Jason flirting with him or was Clark, in his naivety, imaging it? He waited to see what the dark blond would do next. The beer slightly bitter to his pallet, Clark's eyes dropped and he began to look around the room.

Maybe he had been too blatant and Clark was pulling back from him. It was a gamble after all because there was nothing about Clark Kent that would lead one to think that he was in anyway gay or bi but Jason had had to try and was not ready to give up so easily.

Breaking the first uncomfortable silence since they had met, Jason turned to his cupboards saying, "I guess I should get the rest of this stuff put away." And taking another drink, proceeded to unpack the box of plates.

There was so little cupboard space and Jason commented as he reached up, "Whoever put these cabinets up must have been even taller than you," and he was practically on tip toes, placing bowls on the top shelf. He could not quite reach and once more, as he was about to drop them, Clark was there, reaching up behind him to push them securely onto the shelf.

Jason knew nothing but the sensation of the heat coming from Clark's body as he was stretched up behind him. He dropped back to his feet, making sure that his butt pushed back against the other's groin. 'Please don't move away,' he begged silently and bit his lip as he felt hands tentively come to rest on his hips. Leaning back, pressing his weight against Clark, Jason covered the other's hands with his own and slowly guided them around his waist to hold him, then he let his head drop backwards onto the broad shoulder.

Clark knew now he had imagined nothing but did not know what to do next. All he did know was that Jason felt good in his arms, he felt strong and sturdy and Clark did not think that Jason would break under his touch, a fear he had harboured with Lana. He wrapped his arms around the sturdy torso even more placing his face along side Jason's, smooth cheek to smooth cheek.

Letting himself relax, though feeling anything but, Jason turned slightly, bringing his lips closer to Clark's. He felt the man's eyelashes against his brow and his hesitation. Turning around within the surrounding arms, he faced the younger man, looking up slightly and placed a gentle hand on the side of his face. He did not say anything, not wanting to break the spell, but slowly, nervously, fearing Clark would baulk, he pressed his lips against the other's.

The light touch of Jason's lips was softer than he had thought, in the brief instance he had had any thoughts, now he just had sensation and reactions. The thumb rubbing his cheek as Jason's fingers spread to cradle the side of his head, his other hand on his shoulder, sliding down to press fingers tips against his collar bone, palm on his upper chest. And those lips brushed his again. Sliding his hands to spread out on Jason's back, Clark let his own lips brush back, parting slightly as Jason's closed gently kissing his bottom lip.

Jason had kissed men, had done much more in fact, but being fairly tall had never had the sensation of leaning up into a kiss before and, as Clark started to respond to him, started to kiss him back, he found he loved the feeling of being held in stronger arms than his, to being surrounded. His hands slid around to hold onto the back of Clark's shoulders as he was pulled closer.

Having kissed very few people, only four that he could think of, not that he was, Clark had always felt so huge and cumbersome holding either Lana or Alicia and very briefly Jessie. But Jason was close to his height and though still slighter, he was there, a solid form in his arms. He did not feel overly delicate and even though Clark knew he still had to be careful, still had to keep tight control over himself, he could let himself relax slightly into the sensation of being kissed by and kissing Jason.

He had never thought before of kissing a man, but then again, had never had any thoughts against it either. All he knew now was that this felt good and as Jason continued to deepen the kiss, he met him, pressing his body forwards, pulling Jason to him.

Breaking the kiss, Jason wanted to see Clark's face. What he saw made his belly flip. Clark's eyes were hooded and staring at his lips. Before the smile completed on those lips, Clark was kissing him once more, a searching kiss, and passionate. He thrust a hand up into the dark thick hair as, rocking his groin against the other's, he pushed his tongue into Clark's mouth tasting, exploring.

Clark's response was immediate and passionate. Jason had taken him to be a couple of years younger than he was and felt himself being caught up in that fabled passion of youth. He groaned low in his throat as he was pulled up slightly onto Clark's body marvelling at the man's strength as he was no feather weight himself. Large hands had him in the embrace, one clutching his shoulder as the arm encircled his back, the other now moving around and down onto his ass.

Jason's tongue in his mouth felt wonderful and Clark met it with his own as he opened wider, giving the older man chance to explore. He heard a groan from the other and echoed it as he felt one of Jason's hands trail down the centre of his back then slip inside the waist band on his jeans, fingers pressing onto the base of his spine. Clark renewed his eagerness for the feel of the man's tongue in his mouth and began to battle with his own pressing firmly, jousting then he sucked on Jason's tongue causing the man to moan and push his hips forwards hard onto Clark and that hand at the bottom of his back slid further down, fingers pushing into the divide of his butt cheeks.

Clark pulled back from him suddenly and Jason teetered forwards, his eyes opening in shock at the sudden lack of Clark's mouth on his. He licked his lips as he caught his balance, left hand on Clark's chest, his other still caught in the back of the man's jeans. Had he gone too fast and pushed too far? He so did not want to stop now. He wanted this man, wanted it all. Breathing deeply but afraid to speak, he looked into Clark's grey eyes seeing them dark as they gazed back.

Reluctantly, Jason pulled his hand from the back of Clark's jeans. Not breaking eye contact, he spread it along with his other hand on the hard chest, pushing firmly as his hips leaned in once more and whispered the question, "Clark?"

He had had to stop, had had to take a breath, to slow his heartbeat. Looking into those brilliant green eyes, Clark knew he did not want to leave, did not want to stop this, whatever it was, but he had to pause. He was uncertain and a little afraid. That anxious marvellous afraid when you knew something wonderful was about to happen but never having done it before was scary.

He also stopped because he did not want to hurt Jason and he had just been about to pick him up and force him down to the ground. He knew what he wanted to do but not how to do it safely. People spoke of that, wanting to, 'throw someone to the ground and ravish them'. Clark knew that, unlike all the others to who it was idle fantasy, he had the strength to do it. Jason would not stand a chance against him.

There was no way Clark wanted to take the man against his will. The way the man was still pressing against him it would not be, but he had to be careful as Clark's passion could so easily be another's violence. He was scared that no matter how gentle he was, how careful and considerate he was, he was going to physically hurt Jason. It was not a new fear and it was a very real one.

The brunette had not answered Jason but just looked at him so intensely, hands holding him by the waist. Jason placed his right hand on the side of the fretful face and asked again, "Clark?" This time he got an answer. Clark seemed to come back to himself and, colouring slightly, dropped his head then leaned into Jason's hand.

"I want…. I don't know… I …. Damn." Clark gave up. He did not know what to do now. He felt so gauche and inexperienced. But it had felt right, time. He was certain that if he had been human, or just not afraid of his strength, that they would be naked now and he would be on top of Jason with the man's legs wrapped tightly around him. He wanted that. Now.

Jason ran his thumb gently along Clark's bottom lip, wondering idly that it was not kiss swollen as he felt his own, unconsciously licking them. "It's okay," and he smiled gently. The younger man was obviously a novice and was nervous. He remembered that. "So you've not done this with a man before," he stole a quick kiss. "First time?" he grinned ruefully, "That's kinda hot," he told him, wanting to put Clark at ease. Then kissed him again.

'No, that's not it', Clark wanted to say but he said nothing. He did not want Jason to know he had not done this with anyone, the big 'V' word hanging over the teenager. But more than that, how could he explain the rest? The not being human and having 'super powers' bit? The, 'if I'm not careful, I could put you in hospital or worse,' bit, but Jason was kissing him again, kissing his bottom lip so slowly, so sensuously, so damned 'hotly'.

Jason slid his hands along Clark's shoulders, down his arms and finding his wrists, stepped back, pulling Clark by the hands to follow him to the sofa. Looking him in the eye, he sat down, back towards an arm and lifting a leg onto the couch, encouraged Clark down onto himself.

Clark carefully knelt on the seat, feeling it give slightly under his weight and looking into those emerald eyes, slowly stretched himself out on top of Jason as the man laid back, his hands on Clark's waist. Still holding himself up Clark, leant in to claim those beautiful full, now slightly swollen, lips.

Lying back, Jason pulled at Clark wanting to feel his weight on him. Yes he was big, noticeably larger than himself but, "I won't break," he told him as he spread his hands out on the broad back and pulled Clark down, his mouth closing over the other's once more.

Finally Clark let himself relax down, just as Jason shifted slightly under him and he found his fully attentive prick pushing against Jason's answer. He let out a grown swallowed by Jason's mouth as he kissed him harder than anyone had done before. The hands on his back pulled at him as the solid body pushed up against him and Clark pushed his hands up under Jason's shirt feeling the muscled sides, forcing around his back to, in turn, pull on his shoulders, pulling him ever closer, rubbing his hard-on against the response.

This feeling was intense. He had only just met the younger man, but he was so in control of him as he pulled Jason up whilst simultaneously pinning him to the sofa. He was so damn big and his body, solid against his slighter frame, felt as though it would crush him, grinding against him so damn hard. Jason broke away from the kiss, forcing his head back and to the side, dragging in a great lungful of air as he pushed up with all his strength using his entire body.

Losing that mouth, Clark pushed his own against the neck stretched before him. Jason was still clutching at him, pushing against him, making small groaning noises, none of which sounded pained. He kissed the smooth skin, licking up his jaw to suck just behind his ear where hard jawbone gave way to softness.

Jason practically leapt up at the sensation, the moan he let out letting his partner know that he would let him do anything he wanted to him and he prayed that he would. He wanted to be naked, he wanted to be taken by this man, and he wanted to be fucked, fucked hard and now. "Clark. Please," he begged out, pushing up once more, his hands grabbing at the others t-shirt, pulling it up his back as his legs, wrapped over the other's, pulled tight. He wanted these damn tight jeans off so he could spread himself around the so solid body riding him.

For a moment, Clark thought the older man in pain, thought him panicking but the hands grabbing at him were trying to undress him. The legs were so firm around him, matching his rhythm. He did not want to move, did not want to stop the feeling flooding his body from the groin up as his prick pressed against the other's. The only thing he wanted was to feel Jason's naked skin against his own.

Jason managed to pull the blue t-shirt up off Clark's body, frustrated as it caught on the man's so broad shoulders but finally it was lose and he struggled with his own as Clark wanted to kiss him again. He pushed at the man's chest, "Kneel up. Take them off," and as Clark complied, Jason undid his jeans. It was frantic as he tried to get out of his own shirt while Clark was pulling those so tight jeans over his thighs. He let out a gasp as he was released, matched by one from the brunette and suddenly there was a mouth hot on his belly, tongue licking at the hair following down from his navel then back.

Nothing had ever prepared Clark Kent for the reaction he got at the sight of Jason Teague revealed before his eyes. His fingers also played in those hairs next to his mouth and he wondered just what he should do, what Jason would want him to do as he felt the man's prick at the side of his face. Warm, silky and so strange. He turned his face, letting his open mouth hover at the side of it, his breaths hot on Jason's skin causing the man to shiver and he stuck out his tongue to tentatively lick at the length.

Jason practically shot up from the couch. Any other time he would be loath to turn down the chance of a blowjob but he hissed, "Clark. No. Please, Clark," sitting up, "Get naked. I want you naked against me," and started to pull at the larger man's clothes again.

No further urging and Clark surged back down onto the man that was making him feel all kinds of strange, all kinds of wonderful. The man did not seem to notice how quickly Clark had complied but pulled at him, his arms tight around his shoulders, his legs now high on Clark's waist and his mouth was everywhere it could reach. He jerked at the teeth biting the skin on his shoulder, not from any pain but the new sensation. He began to grind against the figure under him, his prick thrusting against Jason's, both becoming slicker the more he moved.

That mouth, he had to kiss that mouth again, so capturing Jason's lips with his own, he kissed him, hard. A hand was forced up into his hair to cradle the back of his head. It was all sensation, he could hear Jason saying something against his lips but could not give them up. Even as he pushed up onto straight arms he kept kissing him. He could feel that pulling in his body that only he had ever caused before and knew he would not last much longer. The friction against Jason's prick was amazing, the feel of his skin against his own. That hand clutching his hair tight, the other sliding, pushing along his side to grab onto his hip. He increased his rhythm, finally breaking the kiss as he wanted to see the face, see those beautiful green eyes that had captivated his attention as soon as he had looked at him earlier in the day.

Jason was consumed with wanting that prick inside him but he would move for nothing. The grey eyes looking down at him with a mixture of lust and wonder, the hips grinding against him. The almost smile on his lips. He stretched back, his hand leaving the thick brown hair, and he threw his arm over his head, his other hand slipping to hold onto his partner's waist. He bit his bottom lip as his head went back, a gasp from his throat as Clark's mouth covered his Adam's apple and, as the man sucked up his skin, Jason convulsed, his prick jerking as he came between their flush bellies.

Clark could hold on no longer having tried to last so long and, feeling the warm spunk on his skin, he too came, pumping out onto the shuddering figure beneath him causing Jason to grunt, gasp then collapse back. Clark went with him, lying down but slipping to the side as Jason's legs fell from him like lead weights. Leaning against the couch back, he propped his head on his hand and gazed at the older man, watching as he licked his lips and as his eyes slowly opened to focus on him.

As he breathed deeply, Jason gave Clark a smile that made him light up inside, his own mouth breaking into a grin that made Jason laugh as his hand fell heavily onto his chest. Clark leant forwards and gave him a quick kiss, then another, then pulled back and just smiled. He thought his face would spilt apart with the width of his grin.

Shifting more onto his side, moving from under the heavier man, Jason wrapped his leg over the other's hip and also propped his head in hand. He studied Clark's face, saying nothing, just looking at him, thinking how come he appeared so much younger now. Perhaps it was the bloom to his complexion or the almost eagerness he saw there, a sort of wonder. Looking at him he asked, "Clark? Is this your first time, with anyone?"

Clark did not need to answer. The blush did it for him and the sudden fear that he had not been any good, that Jason was not as impressed with him as he had appeared. His smile faltered and he looked away, downcast.

Damn, he had obviously said the wrong thing. Jason was correct, but now he had embarrassed him. He pushed his palm against the blushing cheek, forcing the lad's head up. He kissed him, not getting a response. Reaching up he whispered into his ear, "Well damn. If that was your first time, I can't wait to see what else you can do," he pulled back grinning at Clark. He kissed the confused looking face then running his hand up to grab a handful of hair, pulled himself against him and kissed him deeper then slid his mouth across to tell him, his breath hot on the man's ear, "Clark, I want you to fuck me."

Clark held his breath, searching the green eyes with his own. Fifteen minutes ago he had wanted to do nothing but, but now he was nervous. He had hardly been able to hold back, to temper his thrusts against Jason's body, nearly being lost in the amazing sensations. What would it be like then if he was truly inside his, lover? friend? boyfriend? whatever he was, Clark was determined that this was not to be a one time thing. Not that he had done it yet. It. The big, 'IT'.

He let his eyes fall to Jason's body, his hand coming to rest on the man's side, letting it run down his waist onto the hip then buttock. He did not know what to say in answer. Did not know if they should do this but could still feel their combined cum on his belly and stomach and he pushed Jason away from him gently so he could trail his fingertips through the thick liquid.

Jason's stomach clenched at the touch, causing him to take a sharp breath. Clark looked at him concerned but he just gave a lob sided grin. So Clark repeated the gesture, then pressed lightly, leaning forwards to kiss those so full lips lightly, missing the slight wince.

As Clark gently kissed him, Jason forgot his brief thought that his stomach felt bruised and lay on his back letting the tenderness of the other's lips take control of him as he melted under the so delicate touching of fingers on his body, so different to minutes before.

Clark began to explore. He was determined to take his time, to find, taste and explore every part of the body so willing under his hands, his mouth. Jason's skin was lightly bronzed, freckles covering his face, chest and shoulders. He followed them like a trail to the fainter, scarcer ones on his stomach and belly. The cum tasted like nothing he had experienced before, not bad, just slightly salty but there was a lot of it and he knew most was his own. He reached over and picked up his discarded t-shirt and slowly wiped over Jason's, then his own body.

He took his time gently cleaning around the man's lax prick, smiling to himself as it began to grow under his ministrations. Jason's fingers were lightly caressing his shoulders and he looked up to see the man's head to the side watching him. He turned back to the job in hand and quickly dealt with himself then dropping the shirt, spread his hand out on the flat belly and curling up so he could still fit on the coach, he put his mouth once more to that line of hair. He licked, sucked and rubbed his cheek against the dark blond short lengths feeling fingers playing in his hair.

Jason shifted slightly as Clark moved to kneel over him, between his legs. He did not say anything, just looked up at the younger man hoping his eyes told him what he wanted to hear. As the brunette head ducked, he lifted his left leg up onto Clark's shoulder and relaxed back, his hands held over his head once more as Clark sort of positioned him, then he felt a tentative tongue touch the tip of his prick. His hips pushed up as blood suffused the length and he let out a contented but begging noise, his shoulders pushing back, snuggling into the sagging cushion. He had not liked this couch on first seeing it, as it took up so much space in the small apartment, but was glad now of its size.

Clark had no experience to fall back on, all his knowledge of blow-jobs was purely theoretical but whatever he was doing, Jason seemed to be appreciating as he squirmed under his touch. Clark listened to the beating of the heart, to the indrawn breaths, little gasps, repeating the actions that got the greatest response. Soon he had his mouth filled, his lips moving tightly down then back along the length, pausing, pulling at the head.

It was not the best blow-job Jason had ever had but he was not complaining. His body responded with his hips pushing up into Clark's novice but eager moist hot mouth. He wanted him to speed up, to take him deeper but just bit his lips, letting the other have his way, to explore. He had embarrassed him once already but he ran his fingers into that rich hair covering the back of his head, pressing slightly but insistently and pushed up into the heat.

Clark, knowing he did not need to breathe for long stretches, held no fear of choking but was still hesitant, only slowly taking Jason in further and further. It was an experience that had to be, well, experienced. No words could adequately express the feel of Jason's hood on his tongue, the texture, the taste, the feel of heat and pulse against his cheeks, the way the skin moved over blood engorged muscle.

Jason reared up, pushing into his mouth so he did that again, hand spread on his belly, the other fingers gently 'playing' with the balls in their sack. Clark opened his mouth to take in as much of the prick as he could then, closing his lips, he hollowed his cheeks, sucking gently as he dragged his lips back towards the head then back down. The fingers on his scalp pressed down hard, the leg bent over his shoulder pulling him as Jason's hips thrust up. He did it again and again, speeding up, twisting his head.

Jason was beginning to lose control, his breath coming rapidly, his hips moving, setting a rhythm that the mouth around him took up. His moans became whimpers and he began to beg Clark with words of, please and yes and fuck and again and please. The hand left his belly and grasped his thigh by Clark's face, the other hand leaving his balls to push his other thigh wide, his leg falling off the couch, the fingers digging into the join of leg and groin.

Clark dared to suck a little harder causing Jason to thrust up and, as his thumb slipped and pushed up behind the man's balls, hot cum hit his throat surprising him. A strangled noise left Jason's open mouth as his whole body went rigid then collapsed back, shuddering slightly as, still moving on him, Clark coxed out all Jason had.

The hand on his head fell heavily to the side as Clark pulled his lips tight up along Jason's length stripping him of saliva, cum and sense as he lay barely conscious through the aftermath of his orgasm.

Gently pulling the leg from over his shoulder, Clark knelt up, leaning over the glowing body and, licking his lips, smiled down, kind of pleased with himself but more so with the image of Jason so raw and exposed before him. The flush to his skin, the sweat on his so smooth golden flesh. He looked beautiful, he looked fucked and Clark wanted, he wanted to… his prick jumped as Jason's eyes fluttered open and his lips parted.

Jason could hardly breathe as Clark was kissing him once more, greedily, hungrily. The hands on his so sensitised skin feeling hot enough to burn, strong enough to push into him and break him open. He could feel that hard prick pushing into his belly. He turned his head away, dragging his lips from the other's which were loath to give him up. He weakly pushed Clark's head away breathing into his ear, "Bed. Take me to bed."

Jason knew Clark was bigger than him, knew he was stronger but could hardly believe it as the man sprang from the couch and bending down, instead of pulling him to his feet, actually picked him up, arm under his knees, the other across his back and carried him into the bedroom, looking into his face all the while. Jason saw a hunger there that gave Clark a maturity. His legs were gently dropped so he could stand as Clark pulled back the covers then once more the man picked him up and lay him down in the centre of the bed.

He could not believe what had just happened, how strong the man was yet also gentle. Jason had never had an experience like it. It made him feel like he was the inexperienced one, that he was the 'blushing bride'. He just gazed up at Clark as he in turn stared down but Clark was not looking at his face.

Nothing was said as Clark knelt on the bed then over Jason. Slowly his eyes ran up the prone body to finally stare into green ones as he gently lowered himself to lie beside Jason who opened his arms to welcome him.

Once again Clark took his time to touch Jason, to run his hands, his fingers over his ribs and his muscled stomach then up his neck surrounding his throat. He kissed by his mouth, his cheek, his ear then back to lick at his lips, plump and kiss swollen.

Jason melted under the wondering hands, languorously stretching and lifting in response to the pressing on his flesh, a palm cupping his hip, squeezing his buttock. He was touched on his legs, the back of his knees, his inner thighs as if Clark needed to examine all of him. He became liquid under the questing. Soft moans passed his lips as his head rubbed into the pillow, his own hands relaxed, gently running fingers over whichever part of Clark came with in reach.

Jason's body rose up under him as Clark ran his fingers over the man's belly, the muscles clenching at his touch. His heart was pounding and all he wanted to do was force Jason back, force him open. He ran his fingers up the centre of the older man's body, over to a nipple, pinching slightly, smiling as Jason arched up, his head turning to look at him thought slit eyes.

Licking his lips, Jason lifted his far knee letting his leg fall to the side as he reached down and lightly grasped the very attentive prick which he had been able to feel pressing against his hip, leaving moist trails. He had been enjoying the attention but enough with the foreplay. He was ready; he had never been so ready. Earlier he had wanted to be fucked. Now, he just wanted to be filled, to be completed. He stroked his thumb over the weeping head and Clark's breath hitched. He ran his other hand up onto the back of the dark head and pulled, wanting to guide the man onto, into him.

Clark just stared down, not breathing. He was so conflicted, scared. He so wanted to do this, eager as any teenage boy, but he was reticent. Having to keep himself in check for so long, always being careful of not hurting anyone, he felt the same now. He kept telling himself to slow down. To be careful, to be gentle, when all his hormones were telling him to do it, do it, do, IT. His prick pulsed under the still delicate touch but Jason was looking at him with a frown drawing in his eyebrows.

Pressing harder on that prick that felt so alive, so large in his hand, Jason pulled on Clark's head once more, lifting up himself as Clark did not move. He kissed him quickly, licking at that bottom lip then deeper, his hand stroking the prick, his body turning to push against Clark's. "Clark? What's wrong?" he lifted his right leg throwing it over Clark's hip, still stroking the man's prick. There was nothing wrong there.

Clark closed his eyes at the feel of that hand on him. He breathed out almost wretchedly, "I don't want to hurt you," his head dropping not being able to look into those green eyes.

Jason smiled, he was big but not that big, "Here," he said and releasing that prick, gently took up Clark's hand, bringing the fingers to his mouth. Slowly, looking into the questioning grey eyes, he sucked on the middle and index fingers licking, slavering, essentially giving them a blow job then pulling back, leaving them slick, he very deliberately used his tongue to leave spit on the ends then, still keeping eye contact, guided Clark to his waiting, willing arsehole.

At Clark's first touch, Jason's whole body pushed against him, a hot breath against his ear as the man's arms came up to engulf his shoulders, hands wrapped around his head. "It's okay, Clark. Slow and easy," and he clutched at him tighter as Clark took him at his word.

Rubbing over that so intimate opening, Clark pushed with a finger, feeling a jolt of excitement in his belly and prick as he felt the muscle give then clutch at him. He dared to push further causing Jason to clutch at him tighter, gasping by his ear. Clark thanked all the times he had to practice control, to keep a check on himself or he knew he would have cum then and there.

Jason was rocking against him and he found he took up the rhythm moving his finger in a little more then out, listening to the small groans by his ear, feeling the so hot panted breaths, the sound of his name. "Clark, more." He heard and slowly forced a second finger in, biting his lip as Jason arched and nails dug against his scalp. A few more thrusts, feeling the tight passage begin to relax and he heard, "Enough. Clark. Fuck me, please."

The fingers were pulled from his ass and Jason found himself rolled flat onto his back. He immediately opened his legs and Clark was there above him, looking down with such dark eyes. Then he bit at his lip as he felt that first pass of the slick prick against his hole.

Damn it, what should he do? Jason's legs were moving, his knees bending high by his waist and Clark tried again but it would not go in. He looked up at Jason panicked but the man's head was back, his arms over his head, waiting expecting Clark to do this. Raising up on taut arms he tried again and again it slipped making him bite at a lip. Then Jason was leaning up, a hand on the back of his neck as, relaxing a leg, he grabbed hold of Clark's prick and, forehead on Clark's shoulder, guided the prick none too gently to his hole and gasped, "Now" and pushed his shoulders back into the bed and his hips up and Clark let out an "Urrnuun!" as he finally felt the end of his prick force through the tight muscle and slid pushing into the heat.

Fuck! "Stop, stop!" Jason screwed up his face clutching at Clark's shoulders, gasping shallow breaths. Damn, he was big and they had not used any lube and Clark had pushed right in and damn that hurt and damn he needed time and damn he had been waiting all night for this and damn if Clark didn't feel so, damn, big!

No! He had done it. He had hurt Jason. He had to stop before he did anymore damage. But this felt so damn good, so fucking fantastic but he had hurt him. He began to pull out causing Jason to arch up and let out a strangled cry.

"Don't move. Damn it, Clark stop moving!" he drew his legs up even higher, attempting to ease the stretch slightly and his hand grabbed, kneaded at Clark's shoulders as the he froze above, inside him. He opened his eyes seeing the panic on the brunette's face making him seem so much younger. "Wait, just wait," and smiled up at him, running a hand up into that gloriously thick hair, pulling him down, "Kiss me."

Seeing the smile turn to a grin Clark did, he leant down capturing that so luscious mouth. It was hot and wet and passionate and forceful and slowly as he felt that magnificent tightness trapping his prick loosen slightly, the heartbeat throbbing against his so sensitised prick, he could do nothing but move oh, so, slightly, oh, so, slowly, until the hand clutching at his hair, the legs so tight and high on his back, began to pull at him to urge him into motion.

Jason could still feel himself stretched so far around the prick invading him but now that searing burn turned into a friction heating all of him up, not just his arse. With each tentative thrust, Jason gasped smiling into Clark's neck at the sounds he was making. Little grunts and groans sounding of amazement and awe. His hips thrust up to met him, pushing himself onto Clark as much as Clark pushed into him.

This was amazing, this was beyond anything Clark had ever imagined, the heat, the tightness, the sound of Jason's heart beat, his pulse against his lips as he threw his head back enabling Clark to suck at his neck, to lick at his jaw. It was tremendous, he had waited and worried so long and this was it. He understood now why the whole world was obsessed with sex. He never wanted it to end. But he could feel that build up. He had had to hold back so long, so scared of hurting him in his passion and now he could not hold on any longer.

"Jason," he groaned out, "I'm… I'm sorry," and came deep inside the other, grasping his body to him, arms around his back as he rocked into him once more then shuddered, groaning and was still.

Jason had forgotten for the moment how strong the other man was. He could not breathe being held so tight, already out of breath then the weight on him. He found he sort of liked it, he was completely trapped with the heavier, larger body on top of him, that pulsing softening prick still inside of him. It would have been perfect save for the momentary feeling of being 'thumped' from the inside which he dismissed at the more pressing problem.

"Clark?" and shifting, he pulled on one of his arms and getting the other's attention, pulled and pushed the hand onto his own prick, still hard and trapped between them.

Clark wanted nothing more at that moment but to roll backwards and luxuriate in the aftermath of his orgasm. Jason was still moving under him, a slight torture on his spent prick, but he could feel the other's insistence under his hand as it was placed on the man's eager prick. He took the guidance and laughed with pleasure at the sound of this beautiful man gasping his name into his ear as he came onto his stomach. It was the most dirty, erotic, exciting sound he had ever heard. Followed closely by the whimper as he, inadvertently, slipped from Jason's contracting, pulsing, rectum.

Coming down from 'that' place, Clark's weight became too much and a gentle shove was all it took for the man to roll backwards off him. Jason laughed, breathing hard, slowly stretching his legs out and rolling his head, looked over at Clark. He grinned as Clark did the same then rolled back to fit himself against Jason's side, somehow managing to look up at him. Shifting slightly he relaxed back, the dark haired head on the joint of his shoulder. Fingers of his bent arm pulling at those brunette locks, he asked, "Will you stay?"

Clark laughed, he could hardly move. He quickly kissed the nipple by his mouth and sighed. Thinking that next time he had to get Jason to cum while he was still cocooned, he slipped off to sleep, a smile to his lips.

Jason struggled to lift up to see his face then fell back laughing. Shifting slightly out from under Clark, he too slept. -

Something awakened Clark and he stilled not recognising the room. The figure next to him mumbled and, as Clark pushed himself up, Jason turned over onto his side then front. Clark blinked then smiled. The light still on in the room, he gazed around seeing it dark outside then looked down at Jason. He just stared.

Damn, the man was beautiful. His skin with those freckles was smooth and slightly bronzed down to his pale buttocks. His left leg bent up, Clark was treated to a perfect view, the buttock rounded and raised to reveal a glistening on his inner thigh. Clark put his fingers to what he realised was his spunk leaking from Jason's ass. He felt himself blush. Then begin to harden.

"Jason?" he asked leaning over to look at the man's face but he was deep in sleep. Sighing, Clark reached for the sheets and pulling them up to cover them, lay down next to the recumbent figure and waited.

Jason awoke slowly to light warm breaths on the back of his neck and caressing fingers on his chest, running over his left nipple. He ducked his head more into the pillow, smiling at the feel of a rigid cock lying against his buttocks. His own hand came up to cover the one on his chest as he leant backwards into the hard body, wiggling his ass ever so slightly.

There was a kiss to his shoulder, the mouth then running up to his neck. He murmured but did not move other than to roll onto his front even more, moving his knee out to the side. As Clark moved off him he guessed he had not gotten the hint but then there were kisses to his shoulder blade, moving to his spine and the hand was pulled from his chest to run down his side and onto that prominent buttock where it spread to cover him and press tight.

Clark took his time tasting, exploring the skin on Jason's back, feeling more than seeing the man's response as he somehow stretched but snuggled at the same time under his attentions. By the time Clark was licking at the small of his back, Jason's ass was moving up and down and his forehead was rubbing against the mattress. Clark sucked up the skin then licked all along his spine before pulling Jason's right leg towards him then covering him, pushing the buttock to the side and guided his prick against the swollen looking hole.

He was gentle against the resistance but this time he slid in easily feeling the heated passage slick from hours before. Sheaved as far as the position let him, he lay down on Jason, his face pushing in beside the other, running his hand down and picking up Jason's, twining their fingers while his right hand clutched around Jason's shoulder.

Jason licked his lips, breaths sallow and he let his body go limp, to relax and melt under Clark and as the man spoke his name into his ear, said, "Yes.." low and drawn out letting him consume him, cover and surround him as Clark began a slow retreat then pushed in again and again, no hurry, no rush, just a slow continuous pushing into him.

Clark was determined to make this last and found he enjoyed the slow slid being able to concentrate on the feeling of the friction, of the silky heat against his own sensitized skin. Jason began to push back against him and he deepened his thrusts, hearing the breaths coming from the open moist mouth so close to his own. He lifted slightly, reaching for that mouth and Jason turned his head to meet him.

It was driving him crazy. Clark's prick was so slowly pushing over that spot inside him, making his breath hitch, his hips arch backward. He pushed his face against the mattress, his hands by his head as there was no way he was moving that large body above him. He pushed the hand holding his down the bed and Clark took the hint as he left of his fingers and forced his hand under Jason's belly to surround his prick, maddeningly gently.

Jason was moaning, pushing back against him, pushing into the hand surrounding his prick but Clark was not going to take this 'hint'. He was relishing the sensations of the slow slid of his prick, the feeling of having someone, having this beautiful man under him, under his control, completely. Not that he was harbouring thoughts of dominance, all he was thinking was how fucking fantastic this felt and the noises coming from Jason proved he was not adverse to this either.

Biting his bottom lip, Jason reached his hand back to clasp the side of Clark's face bringing it to lay against his own again, a contented 'ummph' as Clark moved higher on him, in him, stretching him wider.

Clark slowed down even more, his strokes on Jason's pricks matching those inside him. He dragged himself out until just the crown was in that heat then surged in with a steady, deep, powerful motion that had Jason moving up against the mattress and breathing out a deep 'urnpth'. Once more, then again and Clark could not keep doing that, he had to speed up but kept the deep almost harsh thrusts.

As the hand tightened on his prick pumping him, as he was pushed into the bed then again, Jason decided that this was defiantly his favourite position. Not the hardest he had ever been fucked, not the most tender lovemaking he had had but damn, if he could not feel his balls tightening up, he would never want it to end. Once more as his ass was practically lifted and his chest and face ground into the mattress as Clark hit that spot, he shuddered as his cum shot out onto Clark's large hand and the man stilled.

Clark froze, his face a grimace he hoped Jason would never see, as he felt that convulsion around his prick pulling at him, constricting him and it was enough and he too came, pumping deep in his lover making the man jerk. Prick twitching in his hand, heat and tightness and the sounds of two men lost in that primal release and they collapsed down together breathing hard, neither able to think, just feel.

Slipping from Jason, Clark decided that was one of his favourite sounds in the world, that little whimper the man gave just as he had the night before. Would he make a similar noise if their roles reversed? He pulled Jason back against him and idly let his fingers rub in the cum on the man's stomach as he lay above him.

This was not the most comfortable post-coital position Jason had ever found himself in, but he let himself relax back until Clark moved him more to the side as he spooned against him. "You stayed then," he said with a laugh, receiving a kiss to the back of his shoulder and Clark's arms tightening around him. He felt comfortable, he felt safe and would not have been able to move for the world, never mind those fingers now idly playing in the hairs on his belly.

He closed his eyes thinking how he had seemed, last night, to have kissed a youth and awoken this morning to a man in his bed. He smiled thinking wickedly that Clark would never forget his first time, but neither would he. He shifted, wondering if he had managed to pull a muscle as he felt a painful tugging deep in his belly. He turned his head looking for a kiss, to see smiling grey eyes watching him. "You're beautiful," Clark told him. It sounded so earnest, Jason ducked his eyes then pulling up from his arms, turned to lean down and kiss him.

Clark had never had a kiss like it. It was a confirming kiss, a possessive kiss, one that told him he was welcome here, that this was right, that he belonged here. Clark felt wanted, owned, loved. In the space of that kiss, Clark Kent fell in love.

Awakening for a second time, Jason stretched out in the bed feeling just fine. It had been quite funny, the speed that Clark had left on seeing the time. Rambling about chores and late and cows as he gotten dressed, making Jason smile as the attempted speed hindered the dressing.

Then Clark had looked down at him, a question obviously trying to get past his lips. "You know where I am," and Jason gave him a grin making Clark blush, then smile. A quick, "Later," and he was gone and Jason had laid back and thinking Clark too old for 'chores' surely, had gone back to sleep. -

Monday morning came around far too soon to suit Jason. He was torn. He wanted to start his new job, was looking forwards to the look on Lana Lang's face when she saw him, but now he had reason to pause. He wanted to see her. He had travelled all this way to be with her. He still had strong feelings for her and was pretty sure it was love but now, he had met Clark.

Within five hours of meeting the man, he was doing things with him he would never envisage with Lana. Obviously as the 'equipment' was different but he had never 'been' with her and it made him think. Sure he was a hot blooded male after all, but it had never been an issue with them, he sensed she was not ready, knowing she was legal, but a good few years younger than himself. He had not pushed, had not wanted to. But Clark?

Clark was a different matter. He had been attracted to him in an instant and within ten minutes knew he was going to push for it. He had wanted him and had gotten him. Clark had spent three of the last five nights with him. They had gone over to Metropolis on Friday to a pretty great, as it turned out, gay club. He had had such a good time. Clark Kent could not dance.

He smiled now thinking about it. He was all elbows and knees going in the wrong directions. They had ended with Clark just stood there as Jason danced, danced for him ignoring all the other men that had tried to 'dance' with him. He grinned to himself, guessing Clark saved all his rhythm for the bedroom, for the living room, for the back of Jason's car, which was not nearly big enough.

Grabbing up his kit, he headed for the car. Maybe he should wait and see. There was no telling what Lana's reaction would be. She might not even want him here. Whatever, he knew he could not give up Clark. He had a brief fantasy of both of them knowing about the other and being okay with it. Yeah, right. As if that was going to happen? He was just going to have to keep them separate and unaware. Hopefully they did not even know of each other. After all, Lana was still at High School and Clark was a farmer. He laughed to himself, he was fucking a farmer! Never saw that coming.

Pulling up to park at Smallville High, feeling pretty good with himself, Jason Teague locked the car and ran up the steps and into the school.  
==end==

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this and if you did, you may be pleased to know that the story is continued in.."Damn it!"


End file.
